


Behind

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: The Past, the Present and the Future (completed) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yachi is the best friend, Yachi visits Tsukishima in Tokyo, still angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost three years after graduating from high school, Tsukishima meets with Yachi and gets to know what happened with Yamaguchi after he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind

**Author's Note:**

> The song I quoted at the end: [ATB pres Flanders - Behind (ATB's Ambient Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGFzUjjgfTw).

“Tokyo is scary,” Yachi whispered, while clinging to the back of Tsukishima’s shirt, trotting after him in the sea of people at the train station. She just arrived, coming to Tokyo as the sole representative of her university at some conference about graphic design. Tsukishima wondered who decided that it was good idea to send her alone. Even though they weren’t in touch, she still seemed to be the same old, nervous Yachi. 

Right now they were in the middle of their third year as university students. During all this time Tsukishima went back to Miyagi only twice, both times in secret, meeting only with his family.

“I’m sorry that I contacted you so suddenly and on such a short notice,” Yachi said, when they finally sat in a cafe.

“No, it’s fine. And you even went through my brother first. That was really considerate. I should have contacted you myself a long time ago…”

“Yeah, probably… I was really worried, you know? About both of you.”

“I’m sorry. And thank you.”

“But still, to this day, even though I know what happened, I don’t have the slightest idea why it happened,” she was playing with the tablespoon, looking at Tsukishima from the corner of her eyes.

“Can you tell me first about everything that happened after I left?” he asked, in a way dodging Yachi’s question.

“Mhm… ok,” she sat more comfortably. “That day, just like you asked me, I was waiting near the park and went there after you left. Tadashi-kun was sitting on the ground, crying,” she noticed how Tsukishima clenched his fingers at her words. “I convinced him to sit on the bench and sat there with him until it got dark. He really was crying all the time but he hasn’t said a word. I tried to talk to him but…” she sighed. “Then suddenly he got up and went home. I came with him to see if he arrived safely. I was scared then. Really, really scared. Not only because I was worried about him but also… I feared him…”

Tsukishima hummed quietly, he knew that feeling perfectly.

“As far as I know - he cooped himself in his room for about two weeks. But it doesn’t mean that later on everything was fine. No. It wasn’t. He almost stopped eating, he wasn’t talking to anyone. Of course he also didn’t attend his classes so… you know…”

“Yeah…” Tsukishima said quietly, not even looking at Yachi. He felt guilty, he was sure that everything was his fault, he was blaming himself for the decisions he made that time. ‘For our own good? Mine,’ he thought. ‘I ruined him.’

“We all tried to do something about him. We almost forcefully tried to make him hang out with us. Shou-kun and Tobio-kun were really worried too. I think that you know it already but they were blaming you for everything. Tadashi-kun was miserable. Kei-kun wasn’t there. Of course it was that Tsukishima bastard’s fault,” she imitated Kageyama.

“They weren’t wrong. It was my fault. But it came out far worse than I feared,” Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose.

“But you know, you don’t have to worry anymore. After some time, I think that it was a little more than half a year after you left, he started to interact with us more. And I finally managed to convince him to get some professional help,” she smiled reassuringly at Tsukishima. “He got into university again. He’s doing fine at school, he’s healthy and cheerful. And actually… less distant? I haven’t noticed it in high school but when he changed after everything that happened… It’s like some wall between him and the rest of the world disappeared.”

“I’m glad, I am so glad, that he’s fine now. I was so worried, I was so scared. I knew that what I did was cruel. I knew that I hurt him. And later on I even started to wonder if that was a good decision, if I was just running away from the problem… And probably that’s the reason that I did not contact you at all. I’m sorry, Hitoka-san. And thank you for being there for him,” Tsukishima was genuinely relieved.

“Ah, and you know what else?” Yachi clapped her hands. “He’s got himself a girlfriend!”

“Huh?” Tsukishima tensed all over again. “Is she fine?” he asked.

“Eh?” the question surprised Yachi. “She’s a good girl? You don’t have to worry. I know her, we were roommates when I was staying in the dorm. She’s nice and smart, quite cute too.”

“No, I’m not worried about that…”

“Then what? Kei-kun, I don’t understand. I don’t understand a lot of things that happened since our high school days. Everyone was surprised that you left so suddenly. And the thing that happened with Tadashi-kun… I just...”

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima interrupted her. “I will tell you everything. You deserve to know, Hitoka-san.”

*

“I just… I don’t…” Yachi was staring wide eyed at Tsukishima when he finished his story.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he smiled at her but there wasn’t even a hint of happiness on his face. “But right now everything ended and we can finally move on now.”

*

_I can't stand off it_  
_I'm turning around the same thoughts behind_  
_I can't stand off it_  
_I'm turning around the same thoughts behind_

_Saturday morning the sun is high so I can underline_  
_All of my hopes to get out from my tears_  
_So I, I can brighten_

**Author's Note:**

> To tell the truth at first I wanted to end the story here. But there's more!
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/134521302916/another-part-of-the-the-past-the-present-and-the).


End file.
